A Black Cat's Misfortune
by NobodyGirl003
Summary: When a young noble named Viola Desmont makes a contract with a demon, she is saved from the wrath of her abusive father. But when she meets two more demons, how will she cope with all of the misfortune coming her way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I've been watching a lot of Kuroshitsuji (or Black Butler) and decided to try my hand at Black Butler fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Butler. I just love watching it!

* * *

**Viola's POV**

I stood there, my cold feet planted on cement floor as I bled from the lashes all over my back. The man I had called my father for so long was attacking me with a whip once again. As he threw the whip back, I shuddered and squirmed. I was in a very uncomfortable position, my wrists clasped together by metal cuffs above my head. I heard the loud crack of the whip on the bare skin of my back as it split, causing blood to drip from the new cut and onto the floor. I cried out in pain. The agony too excruciating for me to remain silent. You'd think I'd be used to it, considering I had about fifteen scars on my back from being lashed by the whip my father possessed, but I wasn't. Everything I did was considered treason or a sin to him. Tears flooded my eyes as he whipped me again. I screamed at the moon that glowed in the dark sky, immobilized by the night's firm hold. I could see it through the small window that was just inches away from reaching the ceiling. My father threw the whip back over his shoulder, its sharp tip clicking against the cold floor. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he still wasn't going to let me go. Just as I began to brace myself for another hit, I heard a voice echo throughout my head.

"Hello, Viola," the voice echoed. It was a grave, feminine voice.

"Who are you?" I wondered aloud. Just as I spoke, the whip cut into my skin once again. My ears began ringing, making my father's yelling nearly inaudible. Despite this, I knew he wanted me to be quiet. I refused to listen to the man and continued the conversation with the person in my head.

"I have yet to have been given a name," she replied, "but if you would like me to, I can help you out."

"With what?" I asked. I was whipped again, but the ringing in my ears blurred the pain. The pain was still there, though. It just wasn't as great as before.

"Well, for one thing, I can get rid of the old man who's hurting you so badly," she offered, "all you have to do is make a deal with me."

"What is it that you want, then?" I was lashed at again. I hung my head, listening to the voice in my head as it made it's requested. I hadn't noticed that a black cat had laid down near the window, peering inside with it's electric blue eyes on me. A smile graced my lips as I closed my eyes. "Okay," I agreed.

"Goddamnit kid, shut up!" Father yelled.

"Save me from this wretched man!" I yelled. "That's an order!"

"Yes, my young mistress," the voice replied, seeming eager to help. Then, as if by magic, the sky was blacked out by dark clouds. everything became pitch black and I couldn't tell if my eyes were opened or closed. That's when I heard my father's voice once again.

"What the hell?" He shouted. Then, the man was suddenly attacked. I heard him scream and listened to the sickening sound of his bones snapping like thin twigs that had been stepped on. His blood chilling cry was exhilarating. It excited me and made me glad to have made a deal with a demon. The smile on my face widened into a grin as I felt my own blood continue to drain from the painful cuts that covered my body. Seconds after I heard the man fall to the floor, the dark clouds passed over the moon and light poured into the room. That's when someone approached me from behind.

"He is gone ow, Master," the familiar feminine voice informed me. "He will haunt you no more." I made an attempt to look over my shoulder, but I couldn't see who was behind me. She walked over to where she could unlock the cuffs that held my wrists together, but even then I could only see a silhouette of the older woman. She grabbed onto the metal and snapped it off of my wrists, breaking it into smaller pieces. Then, she handed me a soft robe to put on.

"Thank you," I smiled. Everything was silent as slipped into the robe and gently rubbed my right wrist, trying to get rid of the aching pain in them. "So, you need a new name, right?"

"Yes," the woman replied.

"I shall call you Raven," I announced.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there's the first chapter. Sorry that it's so short! Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll post up the next chapter as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Out of sheer boredom, I decided to write the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

I sat in the tub full of water, watching as my blood polluted the usually clear liquid that surrounded me. The hot water made all of my cuts sting, but I knew it would help cleanse them. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the dripping of water from the faucet. That is, until Raven entered the room. I immediately looked over at the older woman, her face and her body finally visible due to the dim candlelight that dully illuminated the room. She was dressed in just a ragged black dress and a mark that seemed like it had been burned into her right hand was visible. The mark looked an awful lot like a star surrounded by a circle. Her skin was very pale, almost like a corps'. Raven sat down beside the tub and looked at me, her electric blue eyes giving off a feeling of dread as her silky jet-black hair.

"When I was walking over here, I noticed that it's very quiet here," she said, starting a conversation as she reached for some soap. "It actually seems almost too quiet. Would I happen to be the only servant here?" I nodded.

"Father had either dismissed or beaten the servants we had. Most of the ones who were beaten where so to the point of death."

"He must have been a very cruel man," Raven replied. I nodded again as she began to gently clean my back.

"I know the evil bastard was happy when my mother died," I growled, thinking of the man who had died just moments ago, "He turned out to be the end of her. She decided to end it all one day after his insults and punishment became too much." I closed my eyes and grinned, not sure if there was anything else for me to do. "You know, I actually thought he would be the end of me, too."

"There's no way he could have been. You're soul seems like the kind to not shatter easily." My grin widened.

"Is that a compliment?" She nodded and continued to clean out my wounds.

"I'm actually impressed that you aren't wincing at these lashes. They're pretty deep."

"He cut open some of my scars, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes," Raven replied. She reached behind her, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water from the tub. She poured it down my back, the warm water draining more blood from my body. Everything was silent between the two of us. That is, until I made a request.

"Raven, I would like you to call someone for me."

"And who might it be?" she asked.

"Alto Desmont, my brother."

"Yes, my young mistress. I will do that after you're all cleaned up." Everything because hushed and almost inaudible, even the dripping of water from the leaky faucet. Then I heard her speak again.

"Young Mistress."

"Yes?"

"I just remembered that our contract isn't valid until I place my mark on you."

"Your mark?" I wondered aloud, looking at her with a confused expression on my face.

"Yes. I guess you can say that it's the seal of our contract. Since I've already received two orders from you, where would you like your mark to be placed?"

"I would prefer to have it somewhere that I can cover up," I replied hesitantly.

"How about on your shoulder?" Raven suggested. I nodded. "Brace yourself," the demon warned, "This may hurt a little." And without further hesitation, she placed her left hand on my shoulder. Just as her skin touched mine, my shoulder began to burn. At first it was fine, nothing more than a little sensation of warmth. But then, it grew. The pain became so immense that I had trouble keeping my unheard screams silent. Eventually, I let it all go and screamed at the top of my lungs, the burning sensation worsening as I let out the loud cry.

"Raven, it hurts!" I whimpered.

"It'll be over soon, my mistress," she replied calmly. The burning seemed to become hotter and the pain began to deepen. I let out another scream. My arm began to tense up as the pain seemed to fade away. I relaxed, leaning back against the wall of the tub and breathing heavily. Raven removed her hand from my arm and I looked down at where a symbol, similar to the one on her left hand, was engraved in my skin. It seemed like a scar or even a tattoo. I stared at it until Raven walked over to a small table in the room where a soft white towel was waiting.

"Young Mistress, it'd probably be good for you to get out now," she said, her voice maintaining its grave tone. I nodded and stood up, water dripping from my body. She covered me up with the towel, careful not to touch any of the cuts on my back or my arm, and lead me out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, sorry it's so short. I will try to make the next one longer.


End file.
